vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Nokemono/2
The Nokemono (Homo sapiens aura) are a race of abhumans originating from the world of Epsilon Eridani in M4, during the Age of Terra. They are noted for their ancient martial prowess and their genetically enhanced speed and agility. They were created by Sayomi Ikeda to rebuild her culture and satisfy her lust for power. They've exceeded such expectations, and jointly dominate the Perseus Arm to the galactic south. Though a few amoungst their numbers are psykers, they have an intense hatred for other psykers, whom they view as blight humanity, and are bent on the destruction of the new embryonic race of humans. Nokemono have a deep understanding of light and Warp-based technology, and have been shown to even have the ability to command nature itself to do their bidding. The Nokemono are general insane, sadistic, and xenophobic to the extreme, and have destroyed entire civilizations for having so much as a single psyker amoungst their kind. They listen to the prophecies of their priests and priestesses, which assist them in completing the goals of their people. The Nokemono are not afraid to go toe-to-toe with far larger enemies than itself if it will fulfill a prophecy. They with go on massive genocidial invasions, tasked with completely another ominous prophecy, and will sometime appear out of nowhere, kill everything, and disappear with a trace. The Nokemono are currently part of a political union known as the Solaris Confederacy, with their brothers and sisters, the Awali, Vashti, and Iconians. Their hatred for the Imperium is equally intense as that of their siblings, and seek it's demise. History 'Creation' 'Birth of Solaris' 'The Eldar Conflict' 'Exodus' 'Rebuilding' 'The Great Solar War' 'The Perseus Crusades' 'Necron Incursion' 'The Tyrannic Incursions' 'The Nokemono Today' Biology 'Anatomy' The Nokemono were designed to fill the close combat gap left in Binadamu's armies during the Glorious Campaign. Thus, he gave the Nokemono a light bone density, in which they had porous (and later nullium), bones. Because of this, the Nokemono rarely surpass 1.8 meters in height. However, they faster than any other Xai'athi, and for miles at a time at speeds which stun on-lookers. Do to their weaker bones, the Nokemono have difficulty carrying items that surpass more than their average bodyweight, as they sacrificed strength for speed. The Nokemono do have some assistance from their high nanite count, which numbers around two billion. These nanites allow the Nokemono to create scant nanite fields which can protect them from light attacks as they charge into an enemy force. Also, due to their highly energic bodies, they have a higher metabolism than other Xai'athi, which requires them to remain in quite areas so they will burn less energy (hense the reason their worlds are usually getaway locations for stressed Xai'athi). Like all of the Xai'athi, the Nokemono are naturally immune to all diseases (save for supernatural one such as Nurgle's Rot), and have a lower gestation rate than humans. 'Reproduction' Society 'Culture' 'Psykers' Technology The Nokemono are technological experts, who focus on both the beauty and effiecentcy of their technology. They have had a long and ancient history of such effort, dating back to the pre-colonial times of Epsilon Eridani. This focus on technology on the Nokemono's part has led to a number of groundbreaking achievements. One such breakthrough was the enslavement of of the Eldar in the Solaris Federation. A Nokemono scientist by the name of Michiko Takahama, developed the technology that allowed the Xai'athi water down the psychic potential of those Eldar to be enslaved, and the cloning technology that helped to Federation basically mass-produce the slave population. 'Weapons' 'Travel' 'Nokemono Elements' 'Nullium' 'Nishatium' 'Hikari' Category:Abhumans Category:Copyright Category:Storage